Gang, Love, Jealousy
by ShyInu
Summary: Kagome is a gang leader of the deadliest gangs in Japan known as the “fallen ones” but also happens to be heir to the north...One night there was a fight and a death..Sesshomaru also an heir and happens to be a leader of a gang what happens when they meet
1. Learders & the gun shot

Okay this is my fist fic okay to tell me what you think about it when you review okay hope you like it enjoy -

A gun shot was heard ringing and echoing off the walls. Hell was breaking loose. Two gangs were in a fight because the other had been spying – trespassing on enemy territory.

The first gang was the deadliest, toughest, unbeatable and most powerful gang in the Northern part of Japan. While the other gang from the Cardinals were deadly, tough and strong ... but unbeatable? They were not as strong as the northern gang sure do ; therefore this would be an easy win.

Hiten, a thunder demon, with dark black hair and red eyes who was the leader of the "Deadly Storm" from the Cardinals, shot a member of the northern gang. And that's when "Iris" also known as Kagome The leader of "The Fallen Ones" from the north stepped through the closed doors.

At that, everyone in the room froze.

Hiten's point of view

I was on my way to the club when I was informed that my spy and messenger had been found… Kenny had called for back up and that's when I heard the gun shots sounding through the cell phone and I knew all hell was breaking loose. Over the phone you could hear a fight going on. So I went to the north where Kenny was located at the moment... I open the doors to find my men falling one by one in battle.

I spotted my brother, Manten. He was fighting a member of the Fallen One's and was losing— the other guy had the upper hand. I knew that my brother was going to die on the next attack because he had let his defense down. I went up to the guy and shoot him in the lungs.

I heard the doors close. From there I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw. She was dressed in white dress up clothes. Her skin was white as snow; her hair was black with a blue-ish undertone it was up in a neat high pony tail. Her blue eyes are clear as water. Her bight red lips are red as blood. She had a perfect body from the looks of it.

She appeared to be a strange human miko and a VERY pretty human.

Kagome's point of view

I was in an important business meeting that father talked me in to attending since I am going to take over my father's company when he retired. I received a call from my youngest brother, the one and only Sota.

He said that a gang member from the "Deadly Storm" was sent to spy on them. I excused my self from the meeting since my presence was not needed any more .On my way over to where my brother was at I started wondering why I had let him join in the first place?

…Well I didn't want Sota to be my enemy- that was one of my main reasons- but another reason was that father always said that a family always sticks together - no matter what.

Father did have a point; I didn't want him to be in a weak gang because I knew he was way too strong for a weak gang so I let him join mine. I wasn't worried of him because Sota was a really good fighter in a battle.

As I arrived there I knew that there was a fight going on. I open the doors but no one heard me because of a gun shot. I looked at the guy with a gun in his hand. He had shot a member of my gang. I wasn't just any member he had shot.

It was my brother….

Did you like it? Well review plz! I know its short but next chapter is a bit longer…


	2. don't mess with the family

read and review plz! -

I don't own InuYasha but like every author i wish i did -sighs- well back to the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**before:**

It was my brother.

My brother was shot by Hiten the leader of the "Deadly Storm". Now he was staring at me…

Chapter 2  
meetings part 2 

Normal point of view:

(I'm calling Kagome Iris only when she is with other gangs because they don't know who she is yet)

Iris was starting to see red (Hint: not human). Every one froze. It seem that time had stopped.

Hiten spoke first, "What is a pretty girl like you doing here all alone and unprotected? ...My name is Hiten and you are?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Iris was OUTRAGE! Her brother was shot and hurt by a lowly demon leader known as Hiten of the Deadly Storm, and here he was talking to her like nothing had happen…

She would make sure that he would suffer for the pain that he caused her brother because no one hurts a member of the Fallen One's and gets away with it. Especially if it was her little brother that had gotten hurt.

She knew she would kill Hiten. If something were to happen to Sota she didn't care that a war between the two gangs would start. Iris was brought back to reality when she heard foot steps approaching her then stop when she spoke in an icy, cold, and calm voice.

"I won't give my name to lowly demons like you," she pulse. Hiten's grin turned to a frown. She began again "But it seems your gang should have the right to know who is responsible for their leader's death my name is Iris. I am the leader of the Fallen One's … since you shot my brother" - she narrowed her eyes– "you die now!" That's when he realized what had he done.

He had made his wrong move by shooting the brother of one of the most deadly, dangerous, gang leaders known as Iris. He blinked. Instead seeing her two clear blue eyes he saw two blood red eyes.

He had thought she was human but boy was he wrong…

With Iris:

She was still under control but the bitch in her or should I say the Inu was telling her to kill because he had hurt a loved one.

It was howling, waiting to get out. She took her white blazer off and handed it to some of her gang rolled up her dress up shirt. Then got out her two twin swords and charged at Hiten.

With Hiten

He looked like he was going to piss his pants because he saw her take out two twin swords and started to charge at him in inhuman speed.

He knew then that she was a demon.

He barely had enough time to dodge her attacked when he turn around he saw the swords unleash a pink light right at him.

Hiten's Point of view:

She was really fast . I figured that _this Iris _was demon.

I barley had enough time to dodge her attack when I turned around I saw a bight light heard straight at me. I was going to die right then and there. 

I closed my eyes ready for the impact but nothing happen. I open my eyes to see my brother turning in to ashes.

"Manten" 

He had saved me.

Normal point of view:

They heard police sirens getting close. Every one was retreating. Hiten swore before retreating, "I will avenge my brother's death, you stupid miko, bitch if that's the last thing I do!" when he waited for a replied Iris was no longer there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hope u liked it review plz! i know i said i was going to make the next chap longer but i was busy so i did the best i could do...


	3. Shippou

K I know this ones really really short so I'll make it up for my readers I'll add another chap just for my readers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before:

Hiten swore before retreating, "I will avenge my brother's death, you stupid miko, bitch if that's the last thing I do!" when he waited for a replied Iris was no longer there.

Now:

In the car with Kagome:

"Drake, take Sota to the hospital. If something happens to him, we are going to make sure the Deadly Storm is no more. I'll be at my father's place to inform them about happen also I need to drop some papers that he wanted.

'Damn! I forgot them at my office!' "Drop me off over at where I work. If you need me call me."

With that said she went in to the building.

Kagome in her mind:

Damn it I forgot the important contract father wanted. 'Where are they …? Ha there they are. Now were did I leave the keys…. Here there are….. Man I am starting to forget things! Father's going to laugh. Me forgetting things- it's just not me.' I called a taxi to drop me at my mansion.

Once there I was greeted by a very happy kit. "Hello mother!" He said. She smiled at her adopted kit.

"Hello sweetie how was your day?" Kagome asked wile hugging her adopted son. "Fine! I had lots of fun. Are we going to visit grandpa and grandma?" he asked really innocent. She could not help but smile. "Yes we are Shippou. Go and change while I take a quick shower and then we'll go okay my pup?" she said to her pup.

"Yes mother," was all she heard. She went to her room, she let down the spell that made her appear human disappear.

Her pup Shippou was all ready used to seeing her in both of her forms, human and youkai. After her shower she got dress in all white again. since white was all she wore.

She had a white skirt and halter top, with white flip-flops. Her silver hair was up in a pony tail. When she stepped out her door and went to the living room she found Shippou ready to go. He was dress in a white dress up shirt with a light blue under shirt with some dark faded baggy jeans and with his white gym shoes. He looked perfect.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "Yes mother." Shippou replied. They walked out of the mansion and up to the parking lot were they had many different cars in line. She went to her favorite a black 2005 Mercedes Benz c320 sport Sedan.

She placed Shippou in the back seat and buckled his seat belt. Then she went to the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt and placed her brief case on the passenger seat. Then they took off to her father's domain. Her father- also happened to be the Lord of the Northern Lands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I want to thank my beta reader "benevolence" with out my beta I don't know what to do. Thanks rate and review laterz


	4. Meeting you

like i said i owed my readers another chap cuz i forgot to up date when i said i was so yeah... well there u go now enjoy:

I wish i own InuYasha... but sadly i don't starts crying...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Before:

She placed Shippou in the back seat and buckled his seat belt. Then she went to the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt and placed her brief case on the passenger seat. Then they took off to her father's domain. Her father- also happened to be the Lord of the Northern Lands.

Now:

At the northern mansion:  
Lord Arcanine was taking to Lord InuTashio in the living room while Lady Rei, Lord Arcanine's mate and Lady Abi Lord InuTashio's mate were talking in the gardens.

In the living room:

"It's a pleasure to finally meeting you, Prince Sesshomaru. I heard many great things about you," said Lord Arcanine, the Lord of the north.

"The pleasure is mine lord Arcanine " Sesshomaru replied.

"Where is your daughter, Kagome? Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" questioned Lord InuTashio.

"Yes, she should have had been here."  
'Something important must of happen for her attention to be lost like this.' Lord Arcanine though "That's odd it is unlike her to be late. She would of called me but I guess she will be here in a mo-" Lord Arcanine was in interrupted by knock on the door.

"Ah there you are Kagome we were worried a bout you, did something happen?" Kagome hugged her father then said "Father, every thing is fine but Sota got in a fight again and got hurt so he is at the doctors at the moment. I'm not sure if he's going to be okay though. He got hit in the stomach." she said.

"It's okay Sota's a strange boy he'll be okay" said lord Arcanine.

"Sorry for my rude behavior Lord InuTashio and for not greeting you and your son, and granddaughter." Kagome apologized while bowing in respect.

"It's all right Kagome. My how you've grown. Last time I saw you were a mere pup playing in the mud." She blushed and smiled at Lord InuTashio.

"Kagome I would like you to meet my eldest of my two son's Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin. He is my heir you know."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your daughter Prince Sesshomaru. This is my son Shippou." said Kagome.

"The pleasure is mine to meet you and your son, Princess Kagome." he said she smiled, "Father here are the papers you asked for. Sesshomaru would you and your daughter care to join me and my son in the gardens?" she asked because she knew that the kids would be bored in the room. She waited for his answer.

Sesshomaru's mind moments before:

I was introduced to the lord of the north, Lord Arcanine, when I heard father mention that his daughter wasn't present. My mind screamed, not another lousy ,stuck up spoiled brat that gets everything she wants with a dad that would go and get it for her.

'She would probably throw her self at me just like the others…. Pathetic.' he was finished thinking to him self.

But when Lord Arcanine was talking he was interrupted by knock and the opening of the doors. That's when I saw the most beautiful Youkai and not just any youkai a silver Inu dressed in white. She was talking to her father until she noticed she had company.

She apologized for her rude behavior. My father introduced her to myself and Rin. I found out her name was Kagome.

'Kagome it is a pretty name it suites her quite well with her looks.' She was dress in white. She had a white skirt that showed her perfected long legs and halter top that show her perfect curves. With white flip-flops to go with her outfit.

Her beautiful soft silver hair was up in a high, neat pony tail. She also was graced with hypnotizing clear blue eyes you would get lost in their gaze. Her lips were as red as blood and she had a red crescent moon on the top of her for head. On her cheeks she had two black stripes on each side of her gorgeous face.

She also had beautiful black marking on her wrists, ankles and on her left side of her stomach. Which I happened to notice when she hugged her father. She also ha a nice string tail that never touched the floor 'WOW, she looks like a goddess.' She was saying some thing but I wasn't paying attention.

I was brought back to realty when my father pulled on my tail a bit and asked, "Aren't you going to answer Kagome? She asked you if you and Rin would join her and her son Shippou in the gardens."

All I could do was nod. I BLUSHED in front of my father! who was chuckling and Lord Arcanine was smiling because of my embarrassment. Lucky for me Kagome didn't catch my blush! We left I was following her as we left the living room and headed to wade our way to the gardens I keep staring at her.

I didn't trust my voice because I knew I would say something stupid. 'God, I'm acting like a teenage fool! What has she done to me?'

I was caught starting at her and she looked at me and smiled and went back to taking to her son.

Kagome point of view:

After we left, it took about an hour and a half to get to my father's domain.

Shippou took a nap while we got there. When we arrived I woke Shippou up. We were greeted by a maid and told me that my father was waiting in the living room, while my mother was in the gardens, 'I guess they both have company, since mother is always with father. They never are separate ….hmm strange. Guess I got to find out.' A smile was put on her face

Authors point of view:  
She knocked first but figured that this was her father's house so she opened the doors and right a way she told her father, Lord Arcanine about what had happened to her brother. He wasn't shocked.

It was then, when she noticed that she had company any she apologized for her rude behavior.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Rate and review and alsoi givethanks to my caring beta "benevolence" thanks Laterz


	5. Caught and WHAT!

okay people sry i took long...i was grounded and still am...heres a chap and i'll put up another one too to make up for how long i took and beacuse the chapters r shorter...well here u go hope u like...

i don't own inuyasha and the rest...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

before:

It was then, when she noticed that she had company any she apologized for her rude behavior.

now:

Kagome's point of view:

I forgot that father had company and I apologized and bowed but at first I didn't know who they were until I recognized the silver hair and golden eyes. I knew it was the Taka's.

I meet Lord InuTashio's son, Sesshomaru. He was a tall Inu youkai with long silver locks that cascaded in silky waves down to his ankles. He had burning amber eyes and deep purple stripes were visible on his wrists and face. With a fluffy tail that draped over his right arm. He was dressed in black wife beater with some faded baggy jeans. he looked so damn hot, sexy damn I though. I also meet what appeared to be his daughter but it was weird. She wasn't demon, but human. She has pretty black hair with pretty brown eyes . She was about 8 yrs . She had a very cute smile.  
I was a bit shocked but I figured that he probably adopted her so I didn't mind much, since I also adopted Shippou.

Kagome's flashback:

A cold, rainy, cloudy and stormy night (while in her room,) she heard a cry coming from out side. She opened the door to find a small newborn fox kit with a note that read:

"Please take care of my son  
I could never have enough to support him.  
So I would be honor if you took him in as your own. Please, I know you are kind hearted on the inside and on the out side you are emotionless but both in and out side you are kind and loving so please take care of my young kit Shippou."

Kagome took him in because she didn't have the heart to leave him out side in the cold and unprotected so vowed to protect and love him as if he were her own from that day on.

End of flashback:

I gave my father his papers and I knew that I was going to be a long talk about the business not that I don't like, but right now I wasn't in the mood so I asked Sesshomaru if he and Rin would like to go to the gardens with me and Shippou but he seemed in deep thought but I waited for his answer.

His father had had gotten his attention and asked the same question he nodded .Shippou had asked me if we were going to see my mother and I told him yes and that Sesshomaru and Rin were going to join us .

When I looked up to see my father he was smiling and Lord InuTashio was laughing.

At that moment never in my life have I been so confused. We headed out the door I could feel some one starring at me but I figure it was Rin since most children are curious about youkai tails so I ignored for a while we waked for a while in silence until Shippou asked if I was going to play with him .

I was going to answer his question but I turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at me. I wanted to laugh but all I could do was smile at him because he was caught stating at me. 'And I though it was Rin…. Boy was I wrong.'

I turned around blushing a bit and told Shippou that he would be playing with Rin if she wanted to. when we reached the gardens and found my mother and Lady Rei, Sesshomaru's mother very, very happy in the gardens.

Moments before the gardens:

"Rei do you think that the marriage is going to work out between those two?" question a red haired, green eyed demoness known as Lady Abi

"I just hope so Lady Abi because I want a lot grandchildren to spoil!" replied a raven haired demoness with sapphire eyes known as Lady Rei replied in a matter-o-fact way.

"I wonder how a pup would looked like between the two?" said Abi I Know what you mean.  
"you think that we would get a black hair & blue eyes, black hair & golden eyes or better yet silver & blue, Silver & golden eyes Inu pup?" question Rei

"There are many possibilities don't you think? But either way I'm just sure that the pup is going to be cute. We are going to have many grandchildren you know Rei!" Abi replied.

" Yes we are Abi, yes we are." Rei squealed in excitement.

That's when Sesshomaru and Kagome entered with the children.

"Grandma!" Both children shouted while running to hug their grandmother.

"Hello both of you. Where are your parents?" they both asked.

In the same time theyboth said that they where coming.

"Hello mother, Lady Abi" said Kagome

"hello sweetie, Sesshomaru" said Rei.

" Hello Kagome, How are you Sesshomaru?" Abi said in a tender voice

"Fine mother, and you? Hello Lady Rei" Said Sesshomaru

Just then a maid came with drinks. They all sat down. The kids when and played tag.

"I'm fine." Said Abi.

Kagome took a drink of the water from her cup.  
"We where just discussing on how a pup between you and Kagome would look like" said Rei.

Just then Kagome choked on her water Sesshomaru rise one of his eye brow in a questioning why.

" Mother!" Kagome yelled  
"what? Are you okay?" Rei asked her daughter.

"What do you mean about a pup. Me. Sesshomaru. " she had a question look on her face .

Kagome and looked at Sesshomaru. Who was in deep though. A pup between me and her?…Not bad ...WHAT… A PUP……ME….HER…..What am I thinking Sesshomaru's mind was full of questions. Though one thought they both share was  
WHATS GOING ON!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There finished …. Rate and review oh yeah and thanks to my beta "benevolence " i don't know what i'll do with out her. Laterz Thanks


	6. hospital and the promise

OMG its been for ever since I last updated well hope you like it! A special thanks to my beta !

I don't own InuYasha..i wish i did...okay back to the story..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before:

Though one thought they both share was WHATS GOING ON!

Now:  
They looked at each other lost in their own train of thought. The kids were having loads of fun until they stop and they were whispering things to one another. "Hey Shippou did you heard that?" Rin said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, what you think they meant, though?" Shippou replied with a confused look in his cute face. Rin just shrugged and continued playing tag.

With the others:  
It was quiet for awhile. Rei and Abi were exchanging looks but it didn't go unnoticed by the confused Inu's.

Just then a maid came and said "My Ladies and Lord, my lords requires your presents in the study room. " She said with a bow. "Mika take care of the children if they need to find us you know where to find us." Kagome said in cool, cold voice. And with that said they left. On their way to the study room Lady Rei said to her daughter "That was harsh Kagome."

"Well mother I have to act that way because I show no emotions to any one, mother, but those I care about because showing emotions is a weakness and I am not weak, mother." Kagome said as the appeared before the room and entered.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, Please sit down. As you may know that the West and North Have been an Alliance For a long time now. And Since we want to unite both territories together we decided by marrying both of you to each other We can finally unite the west and north. " Said Lord Arcanine .

"Father-" Sesshomaru began "Now Sesshomaru you can't back down from this, you know how well This works, AND know you have no saying in this." Said Lord InuTashio a cool demanding voice." But Dad ,Lord InuTashio Why can't you sign a treaty or some thing to make it stronger Though ." Kagome Said in a questioning and hoping for a another way out of this Voice.

"Sorry that won't be happening!" Both lords said at the same time.

Mean while At the Hospital:

"I'm sorry Doctor He isn't going to make it threw the night Should I call his Family Now?" Said a nurse ." No I will call up the Higurashi Family myself and Give them the bad news." said the doctor.

At the mansion:  
Kagome and Sesshomaru were arguing to there parents and they were loosing badly. There was a knock on the door. " Come in" said Lord Arcanine.  
A maid named Zaihou bowed and said " milord there is a phone call for you, from the doctor from hospital that your son lord Sota was attend said it was urgent."  
"Thanks, Zaihou, you may leave now "  
" hello"  
" Good afternoon Lord Arcanine, as you might now that your son Sota is in the hospital at the moment. I am calling to let you now that he is in a critical state and might not make it and I think its best that you come because there isn't much time left for him" Said the doctor .

"……"

" Hello? Lord Arcanine are you there ?" said the doctor " umm… yes am here We'll be on our way thank you good bye." said Lord Arcanine.  
All the time during the call Lord Arcanine had a depressed and serious face ." what's wrong " asked Kagome.

The had no time you just saw Lord Arcanine out the door and every on was following him . " Zaihou take care of the kids " said Lord Arcanine Father was going on ?" said Kagome " your brother is in a critical state and the doctor say that he isn't going to make the night." said Lord Arcanine with that's said every on got in the car and drove off to the hospital .

At the hospital:  
They went to throw the doors and asked for the Sota's room. Once at his door the doctor comes out and said that he was wake and that he want to see them one by one . They did as Sota wished . Lord Arcanine went first. While the others waited in the waiting room .

In side Sota's room:  
" my son" Lord Arcanine " hey dad…..sorry that I let my guard down " Sota said in a weak voice " you didn't let me down my boy you just keep you watch on your surroundings that's all " Lord Arcanine said in a sad and caring voice ."

"dad … I want Kagome to have a good mate one that won't hurt her one that will protect her ….. Even though she doesn't need it . I want Kagome to have a good mate in general . Please dad don't let get a mate that will treat her bad. I don't want that for Kagome .

Please " said Sota. " Don't worry your self my boy , Kagome will marry Sesshomaru to make an alliance with the West since I know that He is loyal, strong and won't hurt your sister he'll make a good mate for Kagome. But you know your sister she wants nothing to do with Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru looks like he has an interest in her but she doesn't want nothing to do with him" said Lord Arcanine"

" dad Can you sent mom in next please and Sesshomaru I think is the best chose for her it's a great match for each other good bye dad I don't want to see you here in till your old with many wrinkles now okay take care of Kagome and mom okay dad I love you " Sota said with a smile. Lord Arcanine hugged his son and Said "I love you too Sota."  
He left his room and told His mate that Sota wanted to see him.

In the waiting room :

kagome's view:  
Sota I'm going to make sure that nothing the deadly storm pays for what they did to you My brother .

In Sota's room:  
"My dear sweet little boy " lady Rei Had said in a sad voice. " Hey mom Sorry that I let this happen to me I didn't know he was there." Its okay. My son " said Rei "What matters is that you get well okay my boy" she said with a smile. "Sota smile " mom can you send lord InuTashio please. " sleep well my son " she said and went to the waiting room

In the waiting room :

kagome's view:  
Mom can I though it was my turn but she had told Lord InuTashio that he was next. I was confused

In Sota's room:  
"Hi InuTashio"

"Hello Sota " um I just wanted to thank you and my dad for pairing your son with my sis because I want her to have a good husband and mate . And I know your son Sesshomaru will do a great job " Sota said with a smile " Yes Sesshomaru will do a great job at it he seems to take interest in her but you know your sister always rebelling against your father." Said lord InuTashio with a soft chuckle.

" yeah that's Kagome for you well lord InuTashio was an honor of meting you and your mate say hello TO InuYasha for me too. now can you send lady Abi with Sesshomaru please " Sota said " yes now rest my boy " said lord InuTashio as he face the door.

In the waiting room :

kagome's view:  
Now lord InuTashio came back (is that what you were going for?) and lady Abi went in side with Sesshomaru.

In Sota's room: this part might be confusing okay sry !  
" oh Sota how did this happen ?" Questioned Abi " un… it's a long story but to make things short um a member from a gang shot me and well as you see me now…." Sota trailed off and looked down.

" um its okay Sota things happen " lady Abi had told him. "Um Sesshomaru I know that you are to mate with Kagome…… and I was wondering if you could do me a big favor for me." Sota asked

Sesshomaru nodded with his emotionless face "Don't leave Kagome's side threw this time she going threw. Things were bad when this happened when my grandfather had died she blamed it on her self and I'm thinking that she might blame this on her to and well she well do things to try and to forget but just remember this when she is in mad her Inu kind of gets the better of her and well …… just don't leave her side because when she is in depression she and ….. Um how could I say this um she can be really mean and um might hurt you in a way I don't know how to explain it but its not good news for all of us well especially you okay just promise me that you won't leave and hurt her okay." Sota said with serious and pleading look.

"I'll do as you say Sota" was all Sesshomaru said as he left the room. "Abi please look out for my sister and send my best wishes to InuYasha for me um can you send Kagome in know I'm ready for her now. " sure sweetie take care and good bye Sota." Abi kissed his head and left his room.

In the waiting room :  
Kagome was pacing back and forth and was thinking why has everyone else gone but me doesn't Sota want to see me she thought sadly. Just then Abi came in " Kagome, Sota would like to see you now" Kagome just nodded and walk to his room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope u like itReview please -thanks


	7. proud sibling

I know its been a long time since I last update but I promise a next chap. in a 2 weeks okay and i'll make it longer than this one -

( and special thanks to my reviewers- hugs)

okay now to the story...

Before:

"I'll do as you say Sota" was all Sesshomaru said as he left the room. "Abi please look out for my sister and send my best wishes to InuYasha for me um can you send Kagome in know I'm ready for her now. " sure sweetie take care and good bye Sota." Abi kissed his head and left his room. 

Now:

**In the waiting room: **

**Kagome was pacing back and forth and was thinking why has everyone else gone but me… doesn't Sota want to see me? she thought sadly. Just then Abi came in " Kagome, Sota would like to see you now" Kagome just nodded and walk to his room **

**In the room with Sota: **

"**Sota..."she said in a worried voice "Hey Kagz sorry about early ..yeah I know I let my guard down and what not." Kagome looked at his brother with teary eyes. She smile sadly. **

"**No, it's okay Sota...I-I-I don't know what to say." _ Stupid he's dying why won't you not know what to say! _Her mind was some where else. All of a sudden, she broke down crying. On Sota . Sota tried his best to comfort his sister, "you know Kagome" he began .. " I never thought I would see you cry… but remember this …a great, wise, strong leader once told me … never cry or let your emotion show… it's your greatest weakness and always hold your head high …nothing - turning Kagome's chin so she would be facing him- and I mean nothing could bring you down." he smile at his sister. **

**Kagome kept crying. She was ashamed that her brother was dying and it was HER fault he was dying, she shook her head "no Sota it was it's okay to show your emotion but …" she cried again Sota comforted her sister. "Its okay Kagome" he turn her face towards him "please smile for me please Kagome please " she smiled sadly " okay Sota only for you I'll smile " she gave him one of her best smiles she ever gave to him or to anyone. **

**She hugged him tightly and closely. Afraid he would go and moment. " Kagome please promise me something" what is it " "please don't be sad about what's going to happen and please be a good mate for Sess. I know you two don't get along… but please try, please…" "Sota don't beg its beneath you and you know I'll be a good mate for him I'm just testing him to see if he's worthy to gain my trust ..I sort of have a feeling. I don't trust him completely yet…that's all.." she smile at him. " Sota winked at her "alright I better not be disappointed in you " Kagome dramatically put her hand on he forehead " how could you ever say something like that" they both started laughing. Sota looked tired they both were trying to make the best of there last moments together. "I'm honored to be your sister Sota "she bowed to him" Sota was really happy to hear this. **

**It was a custom in the siblings always rivaling each other over things and not getting along. The oldest being stronger and wiser. But if a older sibling were to say that he or she was honor to be siblings with you, was a greatest honor to hear, because the oldest considered you as both were on the same level as equals and it was very high praise if it was a younger siblings wish to hear that from their oldest sibling. "Kagome…I'm glad you said that" "You know its true Sota you never have let me down, little brother I just wish you didn't have to go…" Kagome faced her head downward. "Kagome raise your head up you know it's beneath you" he said mockingly like she had told him earlier about the begging. Sota didn't want to see her sad. He wanted to see her happy." Kagome I .." Sota had an attack his heart was going to let any second "SOTA! SOMEONE HELP! MOM, DAD, SESSOMARU HELP! GET THE FUCKING DOCTORS IN HERE NOW!" **

**Kagome was distressed his brother was in pain and all she was doing was looking at him. She was lost in her mind and she couldn't hear anything. All she could just do was look at what was happening around her mother and father even Sesshoumaru came in as soon as she called them. **

**She could hear her father yelling at the doctors as they ran into the room. She saw the doctors checking her brother's pulse then shaking their heads. Her father hugged his dead pup and howled in pain as her mother broke down crying aside her mate and dead pup. **

**Somewhere in the cardinal's :**

**Hiten was walking through his territory when a figure popped out of nowhere. **

**hey i know how sad... but please review and thanks to my beta with out her this chap wouldn't be up - Later **


	8. A unwanted Memories

**Hey every one,**

**I'm sorry I haven't update I really am I was stuck in summer school stupid me!... well any ways I haven't receive any news from my beta and I didn't want to wit any longer and I really didn't want to my every single one of you suffer so I'm sorry if their any mistakes in this chapter and again I'm sorry because its short but I think from now on my chapters are going to be short but I will and I will up date fast! well I have to find a new beta I guess well I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please review and thanks for your comments I really enjoy reading them - !**

**Declaimer : I don't own InuYasha .. I do own a really cute brown Inu Pup! muahahaha! well now on to my story...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before:

She could hear her father yelling at the doctors as they ran into the room. She saw the doctors checking her brother's pulse then shaking their heads. Her father hugged his dead pup and howled in pain as her mother broke down crying aside her mate and dead pup.

Somewhere in the cardinal's :

Hiten was walking through his territory when a figure popped out of nowhere.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now:"

Kagome turn her head towards the deep cry of sorrow coming from her father. She for the first time since her grandfather died cried. The thought of her grandfather made her remember the good times she spent with him… Her best friend… her grandfather… He was the one who kept her company when her parents left to those boring business meetings they would go too.

She would stay at her grandfather's mansion for the period of time they were gone. She grew up with her grandfather more then with her parents … why ... Because basically they were never around… sure they saw each other but not for a lot of time . well what could you expect from parents that have their own companies to run … they didn't really have time for her.

They always had her training or busy in her studies so she won't really miss them a lot. But little did they knew she missed them a lot, the thought of not having no one to say "good job" or " you did great" to whatever the task she master… she felt envy towards those around her.

She would push herself towards becoming the best and she would succeeded. She thought that mastering anything they threw at her maybe just maybe her parents would praise but even though she master everything there wasn't any praise from her parents only from her grand father.

Her grandfather was like her second father and she would do anything to make him proud of her. She was always happy to be with him but it all change that one day….

_Flash-Back_

"_Grandpa, Grandpa!" a young Kagome yelled as she ran towards a black haired blue eye old Inu-youkai. He smile lovingly towards the young girl " how's my favorite little princess" he said as he picked her up. _

"_Grandpa!" Kagome wined "I'm not little anymore remember I'm almost eight you know." She pouted " yes, I know but no matter how old you are your will always be my little princess" he said as he messed up her hair " yeah whatever" was the replay he heard as he saw Kagome straitening her hair and stuck her tongue out her grandfather . _

_He chuckled at such childish attic. " come now lets work on that barrier of yours now" they walked towards a lake that had clear blue water and fishes in it . And in the middle of the lake you could see the training area. Hours had past, they had mediated and stretched and worked on other combat tactics._

_pink light was glowing in the middle of the lake then it disappeared._

" _grandpa I can't do it!" _

"_yes you can Kagome now concentrate on your barrier and make sure theirs no way for me to break it okay"_

" _But-"_

"_No buts young lady … think of it this way how are you going to protect those you care about when you can't even _

_protect your self… Now concentrate you can do this" _

" _Okay" _

_Kagome's grandfather hit the barrier and it didn't dissolved _

" _you see you got it now concentrate hard because I'm going to hit it a bit more harder okay" _

_she nodded Kagome's grandfather hit the barrier with a bit more strength then hours later the barrier was so powerful that he couldn't even destroy the barrier with full strength. _

"_see Kagome what did I told you " he smile at her. Then he felt an auras coming this way fast _

"_Kagome pull up your barrier now!"_

_Kagome was scare but she did as she was told. While she put up her barrier Kagome's grandfather had put up another barrier around her so she won't be detected and she won't be harm if her barrier went down or someone/something was attacking her._

_Another demon comes out of nowhere and is talking to her grandfather_

_outside the Barrier _

"_where's the girl Yokoto" question a white haired red eyed old Inu-Youkai "she isn't here Onigumo now leave before I remove you from my presences" Kagome's grandfather Yokoto said as this eyes turn blood red "temper…temper little brother" Onigumo mocked him _

" _but then again -he chuckled- it was something you could never control wasn't it?" Onigumo said with a sly smirk on hid face Kagome's grand father growled "Hahanaha you decrease me even more now Yokoto… trying to protect that grand daughter of yours… you know she reminds me a lot of you wrecked mate of yours .. Your pathetic hayou miko mate Ura A/N: that's how you pronounce her name you-ra " Onigumo taunted him _

_Kagome's grandfather growl dangerously and held Onigumo up by his neck " I am not nor ever will be your brother Onigumo...Now die for insulating my dead mate " he said as he threw him flying across the lake._

_The fought for what seem like hours they were both wounded badly. But at the end Onigumo was dead Kagome saw everything behind the barrier she had tears coming down her sad __blue eyes__. She wanted to go help her grandfather but the barrier didn't come off …it never broke…so she saw her grandfather fighting some other demon and she was crying to see her grand father injure. Kagome was banging on the barrier until she felt it go down. She ran towards her grandfather._

" _hello my littler princess the dangers gone now go back in side and say there remember I love very much my little p-princess…" Kagome kept on crying " no-no-no- Nooooo!" she howl in anger for not being able to break down the barrier in time to save her grand father… in pain for loosing her best friend …and in sorrow because she was now alone…_

_end of flashback_

Kagome walk out of the hospital. Sesshoumaru fallowed her Kagome stopped in her steps " Sesshoumaru I'm going home could you tell my parents I'll pickup Shippou tomorrow please don't fallow me I just want to be alone" Sesshoumaru nodded but before he left he hugged her in to a tight in brace and whisper " its not your fault" he let he go and walked back inside the hospital.

Kagome stood there a while and then turn to her car and she thought I think its time I pay an old friend a visit"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ well i hope you like it! well im looking for a beta and if any one want's to be it just send me a message thanks until next time! -


	9. Old friend

** Well I'll be updating once a week so you can expect a new chapter next week! Yay! Well thanks to my beta Sere….. this chapter is now up so Yay! Well …umm …what to say .. But enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kiba**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before:

Sesshoumaru nodded but before he left he hugged her in to a tight in brace and whisper " its not your fault" he let her go and walked back inside the hospital.

Kagome stood there a while and then turn to her car and she thought I think its time I pay an old friend a visit"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

The sky looked like a big dark ocean with a big full moon in view as Kagome drove to her home. She arrived to her front gates as they opened for her to get in. she parked outside her door she was greeted by her maid. Kagome went inside and to her room. She changed into a white cargo pants, silver shirt, sweater and a pair of white gym shoes. She was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Kagome drove for a while until she reached the boards of her territory and was now on the edged where the north and central territories were connected. She got out of her car with a smirk.

I wonder how long would it take them to notice me… she thought and smile well lets just find out Kagome started walking.

Minutes past and she decided to have a little fun she spiked up he miko power and started running towards her favorite spot in the central territory... The famous fountain which happens to be located in a park.

-Some where in the central territories-

A young wolf demon with black brown eyed came running towards a dark blue-eyed wolf demon. " Kiba did you felt that" the young wolf demon question " yes… yes I did" the dark blue eyed male known as Kiba smirk and thought hmmm… long time no see little one " come on lets go" he said as they headed towards the energy flare.

-With Kagome -

A white figure was seen running down the street and entering the park. Kagome stood sitting at the edge of a street. 'Hmmm I wonder if he would still recognize me if I changed

A bright light stroked the park as she change the once black hair turn to black fur. Her hands and feet's turn into paws, she elf-ish ears turn into two dog-ears. Now where the once human form Kagome stood a miniature true Inu demon form Kagome.

-Kagome's point of view-

I stood in a mini me in my true form. It's a bit strange since I was in my human form I have black fur and when I'm in my demon form i turn into a white Inu… hmm how strange but whatever… oh wow there's my favorite wolf… Kiba…wow he hasn't change one bit …dark chocolate brown hair, light fair skin, his gorgeous blue gray eyes and always wearing he's gang colors of "Silent Death" which happen to be white and light or dark blue. "So Kagome haven't change one bit huh?" he said with a smirk on he's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**well hope you like it and please review!**


	10. Kiba

I"m sry i haven't up-dated in a while i've beeen sick so yeah well hope u like this chapter laterz ohh i would love to thank sere shes my beta for everything thanks!

Declimer: i don'y own any of the charaters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before:

Oh wow there's my favorite wolf… Kiba…wow he hasn't change one bit …dark chocolate brown hair, light fair skin, his gorgeous blue gray eyes and always wearing he's gang colors of "Silent Death" which happen to be white and light or dark blue. "So Kagome haven't change one bit huh?" he said with a smirk on he's face.

Now:

Kagome's point of view:

"I was being to wonder if you still remember me wolf," I said, as I turn back to normal state playfully glaring at him "hmm not really I was just taking a wild guess." He said with a sly smirk. I laughed and hugged him

We walked around for a while trying to catch up on how things were going. The sun was being to rise and I need to get back in time for my brother's funeral. " And that's how Sota got hurt and so I was wondering if you have my back on this one Kiba?"

I asked with an uncertain voice while looking down at the ground. I felt embarrass since he didn't answer me for a while " you know what forget about it you don't have to help m-" I was shock when I felt his soft gentle lips against mine own. I wanted to pull away but something inside me said otherwise. Its like I miss this feeling so long

**_I can't do this I'm Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be I can't betray my father's agreement_**

-But you can he's your old lover you know you miss his touch I know you crave for him-

**_I just can't_**

I growled in my frustration with my demon side backing down it knew I was the one in control not it.

" Sorry about that.. You know kag.. I will always be there to help you when you need me" he said as we walked back to my territory

" Hey Kiba"

" What is it Kagome?"

"I want you and your gang to come to Sota's funeral at my family shrine today since you and Sota were pretty close"

" Sure thing Kag you know I wouldn't miss it he was like a little brother to me"

" Thanks you don't know how much this means to me"

" No problem kag" I'll see you later like around ten okay" sure thing"

Normal point of view:

Kagome and Kiba went back home to their own territories. Kagome walked home to prepare for her speech that he father has asked her to say for the funeral.

Some where in the cardinal's:

"So what do you say" guy with red eyes and short black hair said

" Let me get this start Naraku you would help me to avenge my brothers death by return of just keeping the leader of the Fallen ones to your self how is that going to please me if I want her dead?" Hilten said with an angry most horrifying temper

Naraku smirk and cooed " well Hilten I want this leader for my own because she owes me a little favor and I think I need to get he back on what she still owes me" I'll tell you how this plan is going to please you latter on so do we have a deal or what? Naraku put his hand in front of him waiting for Hilten's hand to they could shake on it

"Well this plan of your better make that bitch suffer because I want to make her feel what death really is"" he said while he shock hands with Naraku" don't worried it will be" Naraku said as the both laughed

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope u liked it thanks for reading and i know its not my best chapter but i will try and write more when im better review plz and plz thank Sere my beta


	11. The burial part 1

_**Declaimer:**_ I don't own InuYasha or Kiba

* * *

** [ Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I have many things to do on my list and school got the best of me but I hope I'll be able to update once more every so often but okay lets see if I still got it … this chapter is for all those who review and like my story…-enjoy…. [ oh and sorry if there are some mistakes in there i didnt send it to my beta**

* * *

Kagome was in her room preparing for what was to come … her brother's burial. She had to think things through since she was giving a speech honoring her brother Sota. Sota… she thought sadly I'm sorry she let a tear slide down her cheeks. She wiped them off and took a bath and took out her black kimono .

She went downstairs, got in her car and drove to the family shrine. She arrived and everyone was going about all busy getting everything ready for their young masters burial. Kagome went to see how her mother and father were coping through this. As soon as she arrived inside her mother through her self to her and started crying.

**Kagome P.O.V:**

I arrived at the shrine and I watched as everyone was running around to make sure everything was perfect. I walked down the path that lend to the house I went inside and I felt my mother hugging me, I didn't know why but I pushed my mother away from me…

**Normal P.O.V:**

" Pup!" the Lord of the north had scowled his only living pup "What's the meaning of this?" Kagome stood quiet while looking at the ground " answer me now!!!" her father said in a deadly voice Kagome flinch in his tone of voice. She looked at him … she was crying silently

"I'm sorry mom …dad" Kagome looked at them Her father wanted to hug her but was stopped by a knocking at the door

* * *

.

**_Hey guys I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time please for give me and well I'm going to try my best to get this story up and running okay guys well in till next time… mumbles no I have to see if my beta is still around…man.._**

-[ ShyInu


End file.
